Eine wie keine
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine Liebe unter Beschuss


Eine wie Keine

Eine Liebe unter Beschuss

Ran starrte den Arzt erschrocken an.

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

"Leider doch", entgegnete der Mediziner. "Ich kann ihn unmöglich nach Hause schicken, also muss er ins Krankenhaus."

Ran schaute zu ihrem Freund, der bewusstlos auf dem Bett lag und kreideweiss im Gesicht war.

Vorhin, zwischen zwei Lektionen, war Shinichi urplötzlich zusammengebrochen. Er war krank, und sein Zustand erlaubte es nicht, dass er sich alleine zu Hause auskurieren konnte. Jemand musste bei ihm bleiben, und da seine Eltern in Amerika waren, blieb nur die professionelle Betreuung im Krankenhaus übrig.

Ran, die sehr gut wusste, wie sehr Shinichi Krankenhäuser hasste, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das erlaube ich nicht."

Der Arzt lächelte sie an.

"Es tut mir leid, Ran, aber da du nicht seine Mutter und auch nicht seine Frau bist, hast du nichts zu entscheiden. Ich werde im Krankenhaus Bescheid geben."

"Warten Sie!", rief Ran, der eine Idee gekommen war. "Es muss nur jemand bei Shinichi bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern, richtig?"

"Im Grunde genommen ja."

"Tag und Nacht?"

"Wenn die Umstände es verlangen", antwortete der Arzt und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu. "Wenn er so stabil ist wie jetzt, reicht es, hin und wieder nach ihm zu sehen. Aber jemand muss dafür sorgen, dass er genug isst und trinkt, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen."

"Gut, dann nehme ich Shinichi mit", sagte Ran mit bestimmter Stimme. "Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

"Aber Ran, das kannst du nicht-"

"Und wie ich das kann", drohte sie nun. "Bringen wir ihn zu mir nach Hause. Sie werden sehen, in spätestens drei Tagen ist er wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh."

Ran schaute den Arzt herausfordernd an.

Hätte sie gesagt, dass sie ihn ins Beika-Viertel bringen sollten, hätte sich der Arzt sofort dagegen gestellt, also hatte sie ihren letzten Trumpf ausgespielt; Die Detektei Mori.

"Hm, das klingt vernünftig", murmelte der Arzt und überprüfte kurz Shinichis Puls. "Es ist wichtig, dass ein Erwachsener da ist, damit du die Schule nicht vernachlässigen musst."

Die Oberschülerin rollte genervt mit den Augen. Als ob sie sich um die Schule kümmern würde, wenn ihr Freund krank war. Hatte der Arzt überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer sie war?

"Dann ist es beschlossene Sache, Shinichi kommt zu mir."

Der Arzt seufzte.

"Du handelst gegen meinen ärztlichen Rat, meine Liebe. Aber wenn ich die schriftliche Einwilligung deiner Eltern bekomme, dass sie sich auch um Kudo kümmern, werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen."

Ran biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge.

Ihre Mutter war nicht da, ihre Einwilligung bekam sie also nicht. Und Kogoro würde sie niemals freiwillig geben. Es sei denn...

Als der Jungdetektiv die Augen öffnete, blickte eine erleichterte Ran auf ihn herab.

"Hallo Shinichi. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Der Angesprochene blinzelte, dann schaute er sich um, so gut er konnte. Er lag auf einem Sofa, aber es war nicht seines. Die Wolldecke, unter der er lag, gehörte nicht ihm. Und auch die Umgebung war völlig anders. Es sah aus wie... die Wohnung über der Detektei Mori. Er war bei Ran zu Hause!

Shinichi schluckte trocken. Wenn er hier war, bedeutete das doch, dass-

"Ist er endlich aufgewacht? Dann kann er ja gehen."

"Paps, bitte!"

Kogoro erschien in seinem Blickfeld und schaute ihn missmutig an. "Dir geht's blendend, und du siehst fitter aus als ich. Also verschwinde."

Ran erhob sich und baute sich vor ihrem Vater auf.

"Nein, Shinichi bliebt hier, klar? Es geht ihm nicht blendend, er ist immer noch weiss wie ein Laken."

"Ran, nicht", stöhnte Shinichi kraftlos und wollte sich aufrichten, doch er war zu schwach. Er fiel zurück, und Ran war sofort wieder an seiner Seite.

"Bleib liegen", sagte sie besorgt. "Du musst dich schonen."

"Mausebein, der simuliert doch nur!"

"Paps!"

Shinichi schloss die Augen, und Kogoro beobachtete ihn einem Moment.

"Er bleibt jetzt also wirklich hier?"

"Ja, das tut er", antwortete Ran und bedachte ihn mit einem sehr strengen Blick. "Du hast dem Arzt die schriftliche Einwilligung gegeben, also drück dich jetzt nicht vor deiner Verantwortung."

Kogoro grummelte.

"Na gut, er bleibt hier, aber du kümmerst dich um ihn, klar?"

"Klar", gab Ran schroff zurück. "Mein Platz ist sowieso an der Seite von Shinichi, also..."

Sie sprach nicht weiter, und das brauchte sie auch nicht.

Kogoro war noch weniger begeistert.

"Und was ist morgen? Du musst zur Schule."

Ran seufzte, dann strich sie Shinichi durch die Haare.

"Erst mal sehen, wie es ihm morgen früh geht, dann sehen wir weiter."

Kogoro liess das auf sich beruhen, und Ran war zufrieden. Vorerst. Solange Shinichi nicht wieder gesund war, würde sie nicht in die Schule gehen, da konnte Kogoro schmollen, soviel er wollte.

Die nächste Schwierigkeit aber bahnte sich schon an; Ran hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie noch Karatetraining hatte. Da es bis zur Stadtmeisterschaft nicht mehr lange dauerte, durfte sie das Training nicht sausen lassen. Wohl oder übel musste sie Shinichi alleine bei ihrem Vater zurücklassen.

"Ich warne dich, Paps. Wenn ich wiederkomme und es Shinichi schlechter geht als jetzt, mache ich dir die Hölle heiss."

Kogoros Augenbraue zuckte. Seine Tochter bedrohte ihn? Was fiel ihr ein?

"Wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt, lasse ich ihn auch in Ruhe."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ran", sagte Shinichi mit schwacher Stimme. "Ich werde es schon überleben. Viel Erfolg beim Training."

"Danke."

Dann machte Ran sich auf den Weg.

Ihr Training dauerte zwei Stunden, und in der ersten Stunde schaffte Kogoro es, den ungebetenen Besucher komplett zu ignorieren. Später aber, als Shinichi einmal zu laut ausatmete, war Kogoros Ruhe dahin. Er baute sich hinter dem Sofa auf und stützte sich auf der Lehne ab.

"Hey du."

Shinichi regte sich nicht, er stellte sich schlafend. Tatsächlich kostete ihn das kaum Kraft; er war wirklich so müde, dass er sich sicher war, bis vorhin gedöst zu haben.

Kogoro, dem es nun egal war, wie sich Shinichi fühlte, packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn, bis der Jungdetektiv müde die Augen öffnete.

"Was ist?"

"Wirst du über Nacht hierbleiben?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen wieder.

"Frag Ran", seufzte er.

"Er soll mich was fragen?"

Kogoro sah hoch und erblickte seine Tochter, die in diesem Moment zur Tür hereinkam. Das Training wurde etwas früher als angenommen beendet, worüber Ran sehr froh war. Jetzt musterte sie das Bild, das sich ihr bot.

"Wie geht's dir, Shinichi? Fühlst du dich besser?"

"Ich bin müde..."

Ran verstaute ihren Karate-Gi und zog sich die Jacke aus, ehe sie zu ihm trat und ihm die Stirn fühlte.

"Zum Glück kein Fieber", murmelte sie erleichtert, dann schaute sie zu ihrem Vater hoch. "Und was machst du hier?"

"Nichts", wich Kogoro aus. "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er über Nacht hierbleibt."

"Ja, natürlich tut er das", sagte Ran mit einer Tonlage, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

"Na gut, aber auf dem Sofa kann er nicht bleiben, das gehört mir", schmollte Kogoro. "Ich brauche es, noch heute."

Ran lächelte Shinichi an, so dass ihr Vater es nicht sah. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet und vorgesorgt.

"Na gut", sagte sie, zog Shinichi die Wolldecke weg und schob das Salontischchen etwas zur Seite. "Shinichi, kannst du aufstehen? Ich helfe dir."

Shinichi, der keine Ahnung hatte, was Ran jetzt wieder vorhatte, gehorchte ihr. Mit ihrer Hilfe stand er zwei Minuten später auf seinen Beinen. Wacklig zwar, aber er stand, und Ran führte ihn vom Sofa weg.

Kogoro dachte schon, dass er gewonnen hatte, doch dann sah er, dass Ran nicht die Wohnungstür ansteuerte.

"Mausebein, wo willst du hin?"

"Das Sofa gehört wieder dir, nimm es. Ich bringe Shinichi dahin, wo er es bequemer hat. In mein Bett."

Kogoro spuckte das ganze Bier aus, das er gerade im Mund hatte, und liess die Dose fallen.

"Auf gar keinen Fall!", rief er, hetzte zur Tür und versperrte seiner Tochter und Shinichi den Weg. "Ich will den Kerl nicht in deinem Bett haben. Bring ihn zurück zum Sofa!"

"Schrei mich nicht so an, ich bin nicht taub!"

"Bring ihn zurück zum Sofa", wiederholte Kogoro knirschend und streckte beide Arme aus. Es gab kein Vorbeikommen.

"Nein", knurrte Ran, doch Kogoro liess nicht mit sich reden.

"Dann lass ihn hier, der Boden ist auch bequem. In dein Bett kommt er jedenfalls nicht."

"Paps, lass uns vorbei, sonst passiert was!", drohte Ran.

Shinichi indessen begann zu keuchen.

"Mir ist schlecht", stöhnte er. "Ich glaube, ich muss..."

Dann begann er zu würgen, und Kogoro sprang sofort zur Seite.

"Wehe, du-!"

"Danke", murmelte Shinichi und zwinkerte Ran zu. Sie verstand sofort. Shinichi hatte nur so getan als ob, damit sie freie Bahn hatten. Ein Lachen unterdrückend schleppte sie ihren Freund schnell weiter, bis sie Rans Zimmer erreichten und sie ihn erst mal auf das Bett fallen liess. Dann eilte sie zurück, schlug die Tür zu und schloss ab.

"So, jetzt sind wir sicher", seufzte sie und kehrte zu Shinichi zurück. Er lag immer noch so da, wie er gelandet war, und atmete schwer.

"Ich bin so müde..."

Ran strich ihm durch die Haare.

"Du schläfst jetzt erst mal, und morgen früh fühlst du dich wieder besser, versprochen."

"Okay..."

"Gute Idee übrigens, das von vorhin", grinste sie, und Shinichi grinste ebenfalls.

Als er rücklings im weichen Bett lag und Ran ihn zudeckte, wollte er nie wieder weg. Jetzt war er im Paradies, auch wenn er sich sehr müde und elend fühlte.

"Danke", flüsterte er, und Ran lächelte.

"Tut mir Leid wegen Paps. Dem ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen."

Shinichi lächelte.

"Warum schickst du ihn nicht mal nach Sapporo? Dort kann er sich die Bier- und Sake-Brauereien anschauen, und du hättest ein Wochenende lang Ruhe vor ihm."

Ran seufzte.

"Klingt gut, aber woher nehme ich das Geld? So ein Ausflug kostet."

"Nicht so viel, wie du denkst", entgegnete Shinichi. "Ich bezahle mit Vergnügen, wenn wir dafür-"

"Ran!"

Kogoros Ruf unterbrach Shinichi. Er polterte gegen die Tür und lallte noch mehr als sonst. "Mausebein, ich hab Hunger!"

Ran verdrehte die Augen, dann schaute sie ihren Freund an. Am liebsten würde sie sich weigern, etwas zu kochen, aber dann würde auch Shinichi nichts zu essen bekommen. Sie hatte zwar noch eine Tüte Kartoffelchips im Zimmer versteckt, aber das war auch nicht gerade das optimale Essen für ihn. Wohl oder übel musste sie dem Wunsch ihres Vaters nachkommen.

Nachdem Kogoro gegessen hatte, verliess er die Wohnung unter dem Vorwand, Zigaretten kaufen zu gehen. Ran und auch Shinichi jedoch wussten, dass er nun die nächstbeste Bar ansteuerte, um sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu besaufen.

Die neue Situation war dafür verantwortlich, und deswegen fühlte Ran sich schuldig.

"Ich hätte ihn aufhalten sollen", sagte sie und schaute zu Shinichi. Sie hatte ihm einen gefüllten Teller ans Bett gebracht, doch er hatte kaum etwas davon gegessen. Nun stand der Teller im Kühlschrank.

"Ach was", murmelte Shinichi leise. "Wenn er sich besaufen will, dann tut er das auch, da kannst du nichts tun. Aber sei froh, dass er weg ist."

Ran bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren sorgenvollen Blick, dann entspannte sie sich.

Shinichi hatte Recht. Kogoro tat, was er immer tat, und genau deswegen waren sie nun alleine. Er war nicht da und konnte sie nicht stören.

Ran lächelte traurig. Normalerweise würden sie die Zeit nutzen, wenn sie schon mal ungestört waren, aber heute ging es nicht. Rans Sorge um Shinichi war gross, und mehr als alles andere wünschte sie sich jetzt, dass er schnell wieder gesund wurde. Die Erinnerung an den Moment, als er vor ihren Augen zusammenbrach, war schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber die darauffolgende Aussage des Arztes, dass Shinichi ins Krankenhaus müsste, war genauso schlimm. Jetzt aber lag er in ihrem Bett, und sie war bei ihm.

"Ich hoffe, dir geht es morgen besser", seufzte sie und legte sich neben ihn. "Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich dich noch vor Paps beschützen kann."

Shinichi lächelte.

"Ich gehe morgen zurück nach Hause, dann gibt Kogoro Ruhe."

"Glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Ran, und Shinichi fragte nach dem Grund. "Weil ich dann auch zu dir nach Hause gehe und dich dort weiterpflege, bis du gesund bist."

Shinichi grinste.

Ran war einfach die Beste. Sie war eine wie Keine.

"Womit habe ich dich verdient, Ran?"

Sie lächelte, gab aber keine Antwort.

"Schlaf jetzt", sagte sie stattdessen.

Rans Wunsch wurde zum Teil erfüllt.

Am nächsten Tag ging es Shinichi wieder bedeutend besser. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr so schwach wie am Vortag, und er hatte Appetit. Als Ran seinen Gesundheitszustand überprüfte, konnte sie ihre Erleichterung kaum verbergen.

"Kannst du aufstehen?"

"Ich glaube schon..."

Shinichi stand unsicher auf und wartete, bis das leichte Schwindelgefühl vergangen war, dann grinste er breit.

"Ja, ich gehe nach Hause."

Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

"Erst frühstückst du mit uns, vorher lasse ich dich nicht aus dieser Wohnung."

"Okay."

Kogoro war wie erwartet nicht erfreut, dass Shinichi ebenfalls am Frühstückstisch Platz nahm. Er ging sogar so weit und ignorierte dessen Gesundheitszustand. Stattdessen bedachte er ihn mit einem Blick, der töten könnte, und Shinichi wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

"Ich habe Ran nicht angefasst", verteidigte er sich. "Ich habe die ganze Nacht nur geschlafen."

"Das klingt, als würdest du das bedauern", zischte Kogoro, als Ran dazwischen ging.

"Shinichi sagt die Wahrheit, also lass ihn. Sei lieber froh, dass es ihm besser geht und er heute Nacht nicht nochmal bei mir schläft."

Das schien Kogoro zu besänftigen, und er genehmigte sich einen grossen Bissen Brot.

Ran warf Shinichi einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Nur weil sie gesagt hatte, er würde heute Nacht nicht wieder bei ihr schlafen, hiess das nicht, dass sie nicht bei ihm übernachtete.

Ran war klar, dass Kogoro das auf keinen Fall billigen würde, und Shinichi dachte dasselbe. Ihnen beiden war aber auch etwas anderes klar:

Liebe war eben doch die beste Medizin.

Owari


End file.
